


☄ If Skull was... Tsunayoshi

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: time travel craziness





	☄ If Skull was... Tsunayoshi

Tsuna had always known he’d had a cursed life, ever since the seal was placed on him.

He’d made it, he was twenty and he was Decimo.

He was twenty when he was hit with a weapon of some type.

No one should ever feel there flames _Shatter_.

He took a step back and fell, his boy seemed to shatter into light.

 

 

Skull had always felt as if something in him had broken, as if part of his soul had been shattered into a million pieces beyond retrieval.

One soul could not exist in the same time at once without one warping...

Memories and self were a price, beyond the loss of original flames.

At the moment flames were shattered, and a soul was lost to time....

Skull remembered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_
> 
> meh... because Firehedgehog's brain is plotting to fast and giggling
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
